In a variety of different applications, it is of interest to acquire information regarding an individual without diverting the attention of the person. In one such application, a system may be used to monitor the perceived drowsiness of a driver of a motor vehicle, such as an automobile, train, airplane and the like. There are also security applications, such as the verification of the identity of a driver or the identity of a patron of a business (e.g., a bank). One technique for monitoring drowsiness, verifying identity, or determining other individual-specific information is to acquire data directly relating to the eyes of a person. Images of a person's pupil may be used in the same manner as a fingerprint. The degree or the length of time that the eyes of a person are open or closed may be used as an indication of a level of drowsiness of the person.
Concerns with known approaches to acquiring the data include minimizing the distraction to the individual and minimizing the obstruction of the view of the individual, while maintaining the reliability of the acquired data. In monitoring the eyes of a motor vehicle driver, light may be reflected off the eyes of the person and then detected by a camera. A low profile system having an illumination source and a suitable camera may be used, but the system will nevertheless reduce the field of view of the driver.
The reliability of the acquired data is dependent upon the ability of the system to distinguish the features of a person. Light received by a detector (such as a camera) following reflection from the targeted person must be distinguishable from the light received following the reflection from another person or from a structure, as well as light received directly from another source, such as the sun or headlights of another car.